heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Goku (Dragon Ball Series)
Future Goku (未来の孫悟空, Mirai no Son Gokū; lit. "Son Goku of the Future") is the deceased alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Overview This version of Goku makes appearances on his deathbed in the brief opening scene of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Goku is far weaker than his mainstream counterpart, due to the fact that he was not training as hard due to being unaware of the impending Red Ribbon Androids, and he is not shown to have achieved any transformations beyond the unmastered Super Saiyan (like the Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God or the Super Saiyan Blue forms) because he died six months before the androids arrived and murdered all of the Z Fighters, excluding Future Gohan, his only son, and he never got the chance to fight the Androids, Majin Buu, or even meet and challenge Beerus, as well as reincarnating Buu into Uub and training him to be his successor, nor did he introduce and train his friends in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, it is likely that he would have been allowed to keep his body in death due to his heroic deeds and trained in the Other World and achieved higher Super Saiyan transformations, as his mainstream counterpart did to achieve Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Biography Dragon Ball Z Alternate Timeline Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Future Frieza on Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Two years after he defeated Future Frieza and Future King Cold, Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The Androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan (Future Goku's only son) and Future Trunks, and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back which also kills Future Kami. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the androids. Future Goku was 30 years old (physically 29 due to his first death) when he died of the heart virus and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back once before with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super After Death Future Goku makes a cameo appearance in a special chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, being seen in the Other World and realizing that he has just died of the heart virus (which also reveals that he was once again allowed to keep his body after death). His soul was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased the future timeline to kill Zamasu once and for all. His soul still exists in the second alternate future timeline created by Whis. However, Future Goku could still be revived by Future Old Kai like the main timeline. Other Dragon Ball stories Shin Budokai - Another Road In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road it is mentioned that at some point in the past, Future Goku returned to the living world for one day, presumably to fight Future Broly, as in Future Gohan's arcade mode, Future Gohan states that Future Goku once fought against Future Broly and had a hard time against him. He may also have met Future Pikkon because Future Pikkon stated that Gohan's spirit is like Future Goku. Future Goku appears in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road during Future Supreme Kai and Gohan's search for Future Gohan in the Other World: Future Goku fights against Future Bardock in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. After calming Future Gohan down, Future Goku goes with him, Gohan, and Future Supreme Kai to the Z Sword. After Gohan shatters the sword to reveal Future Old Kai, who then unlocks Future Gohan's potential, Future Goku stays in the Other World since he has already been back to Earth once and wishes the others good luck for the rest of the battles. Budokai Tenkaichi In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Future Goku and Future Vegeta fuse to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during their one-day on Earth in Future Trunks' timeline. Future Trunks battles them and wins because they do not use much of their power in fear that they will destroy the Earth. Power Future Goku had the the same power level as his mainstream self, until Age 764, when he killed Future Frieza and his father, and, prior to contracting the virus, Future Goku was never aware of the Red Ribbon Androids coming in three years, so he never trained himself for the upcoming threat, thus, he was weaker than his present counterpart (who recovered from the virus). He never introduced his son or his friends to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, due to his death, resulting in them being easily slaughtered by the Androids, and he and Future Vegeta (who was among who fell victim to the mechanical abominations), never came up with mastering the basic Super Saiyan form, or go beyond its barrier, again due to his death, thus he was never able to ascend to more powerful forms; such as Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan beyond God, and Super Saiyan Blue, all of which were attained by his present self (if it were not for Future Trunks giving the medicine to him, then he would not have lived long enough to discover and utilize those forms). However, it is possible and likely that he attained Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 while training in the Other World as he was allowed to keep his body upon death, but never attained the last four states (his tail remains cut off, he never met Beerus, both Future Vegeta and Future Gohan are killed by the Androids, and he never met or trained with Whis to attain those aforementioned last two forms, due to his death). Despite this, Future Bulma held absolute faith that he was capable of stopping the androids if he was alive and had 100% faith in his power. This statement is also backed up by Present Android 17 himself in Dragon Ball Super, who openly admitted to Present Goku after sparring with him that if they both fought back when he was reactivated Goku would have beaten him. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha – Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. * Kaio-ken - Future Goku learns this while training under Future King Kai in the Other World after his first death during the Saiyan conflict. He uses this attack numerous times until he achieves the Super Saiyan transformation. * Spirit Bomb – The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. * Instant Transmission – The technique Future Goku learns from the people of Yardrat after his battle with Future Frieza on Namek. Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to defeat Future Frieza and Future King Cold for good. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Spirit Shot – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Warp Kamehameha – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Fusion Dance – Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Forms and transformations Great Ape Like his present counterpart, Future Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape as a child. Super Saiyan Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He was never seen in this form in the anime series due to his death, though he does use it against Future Bardock and Future Gohan in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Although he was never seen using this form, it can be greatly implied that like the present day Goku, he used this form against Frieza on Namek, since their timelines would start differentiating the moment Goku returned to Earth during Frieza and King Cold's presence. Fusion Future Gogeta Future Goku fuses with Future Vegeta to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Future Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Trivia * With Present Goku's death in Age 767 due to his self-sacrifice, both the main timeline and alternate timeline's Goku have died twice (though unlike Future Goku, Present Goku was eventually brought back to life a second time as well). ** However, Future Goku died in Age 766, six months before the Androids invade, and Present Goku died in Age 767, during the Cell Games of the then ongoing Android conflict. Because he didn't die from the heart virus, Present Goku was able to conceive a second son (Goten) with Chi-Chi before his second death, while Future Goku didn't live long enough to have a second child. ** Since he sacrificed himself during the Cell Games and didn't die from the virus, Present Goku could have been revived using the Namekian Dragon Balls, but he refused due to him believing that the Earth would be much safer without him there to attract other enemies' attentions. ** During the Majin Buu conflict seven years after the fight with Cell, during the Fusion Saga, Present Goku's life was ultimately restored permanently when Old Kai gave his own life to the Saiyan, in order to combat Super Buu, who absorbed both Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan, and later Kid Buu, with Vegeta, brought back temporarily by Fortuneteller Baba. The fight ultimately ended with the now-living Goku, with the aid of Mr. Satan and Good Buu, destroying Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. This soon leads to the events of Dragon Ball Super a few years after that climatic battle, with Present Goku finally living in peace on Earth with his family and friends, and having the chance of finding increasingly strong opponents to excite him with. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies